


Easily Persuaded

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [233]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, M/M, New Relationship, Persuasion - Freeform, Shell Cottage (Harry Potter), background Ron/Hermione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry Potter makes a convincing argument to his boyfriend Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [233]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 36





	Easily Persuaded

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt. 78. _Do you want to come?_

“Shell Cottage?” Draco asked. “Cold, narrow beds? Freezing walks along the beach? Nothing to eat except greasy Muggle chips? Explain to me _why_ you and the Weasley-Grangers are going again?”

“Because it’s fun,” Harry answered. “We can let loose! Share a couple of beers! Dance on the sand and not worry about the photos appearing on the cover of the bloody _Prophet_. Besides, those cold, narrow beds mightn’t be so bad if you had someone to share them with.” Harry paused and looked at Draco. “Talking of which, do you want to come?”

“Mmm,” Draco grinned. “I could be persuaded.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
